Nebelkrähen
by Maia May
Summary: Es gibt Menschen, die sind wie Wegweiser. Wenn man sich verliert, kann man sich an ihnen orientieren, und manchmal kann man sie selbst im dichtesten Nebel noch erblicken. Regulus denkt nach, über die Menschen, die ihm die richtige Richtung zeigen.


**Liebe Leserschaft,**

ich weiß, ich habe mich sehr rar gemacht in letzter Zeit, aber es war und ist vieles wichtiger als Fanfictionschreiben momentan.

Trotzdem will ich euch diese meine Kurzgeschichte nicht vorenthalten. Sie ruht schon ein bisschen auf meiner Festplatte und ich bin nicht hundertprozentig sicher, was ich von ihr halte, doch ich mag sie, irgendwie, ohne es groß erklären zu können.

Daher: bitte seid so gut und lasst mir einen Kommentar da, wenn ihr mit Lesen fertig seid. Vielen Dank!

Eure Maia

**Disclaimer:** Sämtliche Charaktere, Orte und andere Merkmale des Harry-Potter-Universums gehören J.K.Rowling. Mir gehört nur der Plot dieser Geschichte und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Inhalt:** Es gibt Menschen, die sind wie Wegweiser. Wenn man sich verliert, kann man sich an ihnen orientieren, und manchmal kann man sie selbst im dichtesten Nebel noch erblicken. Regulus denkt nach, über die Menschen, die ihm die richtige Richtung zeigen, jeder auf seine Art.

**Nebelkrähen**

**i)**

Regulus lacht, als ihn der Schneeball an der Schulter trifft und in Pulver zerfällt. Es hat nicht wehgetan, es ist nur Spielerei und er genießt es. Erwachsensein ist sowieso nichts für ihn und das Erwachsenwerden muss er auch noch üben. Seine Mutter hat es ihm oft genug gesagt und er war ein schlechter Schüler in dieser Hinsicht, auch wenn sie es nicht weiß.

Regulus schaut einen winzigen Moment zu lange nach rechts, auf den schwarzen Punkt im weißen Schnee. Er bekommt nicht mit, dass sie beobachtet werden, weil er nie etwas mitbekommt, wenn er alleine ist mit Severus. Er ist immer viel zu beschäftigt damit, nichts Dummes zu sagen und sich nicht zu benehmen wie ein kleines, verlegenes Kind. Er hasst es, dass er zum stammelnden Idioten wird, wenn Severus um ihn herum ist.

Sein Lachen klingt fröhlich und atemlos und der kalte Winterwind weht ihm weiße Wölkchen von den Lippen, wenn er schwer Luft ausstößt und wieder einzieht, weil es doch irgendwie anstrengend ist, sich eine Schneeballschlacht zu liefern, vor allem, wenn man so wenig Widerstand leistet wie er und sich zu sehr auf's Schauen konzentriert hat, so viel mehr als auf's Werfen.

„Gibst du auf?", ruft Severus ihm zu und Regulus schüttelt den Kopf, dass die schwarzen Haare fliegen. Er hat sie lang wachsen lassen, er sieht Sirius von Tag zu Tag ähnlicher und langsam fallen ihm keine Ausreden mehr ein, warum er es macht.

(Die Ausreden waren sowieso nicht gut. Er hat sie ja vor sich selbst schon kaum aufrechthalten können. Natürlich tut er es nur, weil er denkt, dass es Severus gefällt. Natürlich hat Severus keine Ahnung davon. Natürlich hat das alles eigentlich gar nichts zu bedeuten. Natürlich ist eigentlich alles ganz anders. Regulus lächelt still.)

„Niemals!", schreit er zurück und dann lässt er sich rücklings fallen, als ihn der nächste Schneeball an der Stirn trifft und über seinen Kopf hinwegstobt. Es fühlt sich weich an, als er auf dem Boden aufkommt, aber momentan fühlt sich für ihn eigentlich alles weich an.

Er hört Severus' Schreckenslaut und bleibt ruhig liegen, die Augen offen und auf den eisblauen Winterhimmel gerichtet, solange, bis sich Severus' Kopf in sein Blickfeld schiebt. Er sieht besorgt aus, stellt Regulus fest, mit etwas, was ihm wie Erstaunen und Genugtuung zugleich vorkommt.

„Merlin, Regulus", keucht Severus, er muss gerannt sein, er hat rote Flecken auf den weißen Wangen, „Ist alles in Ordnung? Tut mir Leid, ich hätte nicht-"

Regulus lacht und Severus verstummt, verwirrt.

„Mir geht's bestens", grinst Regulus und blinzelt. Severus' schwarze Haare heben sich scharf ab von dem hellen Himmel und er sieht aus wie eine Krähe in seinem schwarzen Umhang.

Regulus weiß, er sollte seinen Blick besser wegnehmen von seinem besten Freund, aber es gibt Dinge, die schafft er einfach nicht, und manches, was er sich ab und zu gönnt, worüber er sich freut.

Er wartet, bis Severus das Lächeln vorsichtig erwidert. Dann schließt er die Augen und stellt sich vor, er wäre mutig und kühn und charmant.

Er stellt sich vor, er wäre Sirius.

**ii)**

„Ich habe Angst", sagt Regulus und schaut weg. Es hat sowieso Überwindung gekostet, das zuzugeben, da schafft er es nicht auch noch, Severus nach diesem Geständnis anzusehen und die Verachtung in seinem Gesicht lesen zu müssen.

„Natürlich", antwortet Severus gelassen und lässt sich ins Gras sinken, „Jeder hat Angst". Regulus spürt die Bewegung neben sich und er kann den Schatten beobachten, der über die Grashalme huscht. Es verwirrt ihn, wie ruhig Severus sein Geständnis aufnimmt.

„Nicht jeder", protestiert Regulus störrisch und dreht vorsichtig, probeweise den Kopf zurück. Vielleicht ist es doch sicherer, als er dachte, und er kann Severus problemlos anschauen. Die Sonne glitzert vor ihnen im See, wird reflektiert und lässt Regulus blinzeln.

„Achja?", fragt Severus kritisch, „Wer hat denn keine?" Er spricht nicht von sich selbst und das überrascht Regulus. Es hat auf ihn nie den Anschein gemacht, dass der aufkommende Krieg auch nur irgendeinen Einfluss auf Severus' Leben haben könnte.

„Die Anderen eben", weicht Regulus aus, „Ich bezweifle, dass Bella Angst hat. Oder Sirius. Er wird sich Kopf über ins Kampfgetümmel stürzen, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen und mit der Überzeugung, für das Gute sein Leben zu riskieren." Ich kann das nicht, fügt er stumm hinzu, mir fehlt der Glaube an das, was ich tue.

„Sirius ist ein großes Kind", erwidert Severus und es klingt so abschätzig, dass Regulus kurz zusammenzuckt. Jahre, angefüllt mit „Er ist eine Schande für die Familie" und „Gryffindor! Wie _konnte _das nur passieren?" und „_Enterbt_, sage ich, _enterbt_!", haben nicht gereicht, um das in ihm auszulöschen, was er für seinen großen Bruder empfindet.

„Und Bellatrix ist fanatisch", spricht Severus weiter, „Wenn du dich an den beiden orientierst, bist du selbst Schuld." Sicher hat er Recht. Er ist unendlich klüger als Regulus, aber die Erkenntnis hilft ihm herzlich wenig, wenn er nachts nicht einschlafen kann und wenn sein Arm schmerzt, der, mit dem hässlichen Mal, das er sich hat brennen lassen, damit seine Mutter einmal stolz sein konnte auf ihn.

„Trotzdem", beharrt Regulus wie ein kleines Kind, trotzig, um nicht wahnsinnig zu werden vor lauter Angst, „Immerhin kämpfen sie, jeder für seine Seite. Ich will nicht kämpfen, doch ich werde. Ich muss." Severus seufzt auf, „Du musst nicht", und Regulus schüttelt den Kopf. „Wehr du dich mal gegen eine Familie wie die meine", lächelt er bitter, „Die Frage, ob ich kämpfen werde oder nicht, stellt sich nicht."

„Wovor fürchtest du dich eigentlich?", hakt Severus nach und zieht seine schwarze Robe um sich, der Wind fährt hinein und lässt die Enden flattern, „Vor deiner Familie? Dem Tod? Dem Krieg?" Er klingt zynisch, denkt Regulus erstaunt und erschrocken, oder wird er nur einfach vollkommen paranoid? Wem soll er denn vertrauen, wenn nicht Severus?

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortet er dennoch und lügt. Regulus hat Angst vor allem und davor, ohne Severus sein zu müssen, bald. Er hat Angst davor, ihn in diesem sinnlosen Krieg zu verlieren. Und davor, den großen Bruder zu verlieren, der sein Kindheitsheld war und der ihn nun mit vor Hass glühendem Blick bedenkt. Davor, jemandem im Kampf gegenüberzustehen, sein Gesicht zu sehen und ihn töten zu müssen, weil er ansonsten selbst umgebracht wird. Davor, ins Nichts zu fallen.

Severus seufzt erneut und Regulus weiß, er glaubt ihm kein Wort.

**iii)**

Regulus hat gelernt, sein Spiegelbild zu hassen. Er weiß nun, dass er klein und schmächtig wirkt neben Sirius, vorüber sind die kindlichen Vorstellungen davon, dass er seinem Bruder, dem Schönen, Sturen, Stolzen, ein bisschen ähnlich sieht. Er ist nur eine Karikatur Sirius'.

Seine Wangen sind eingefallen, die hohen Wangenknochen starren hervor und die blauen Sternenaugen liegen tief in ihren Höhlen. Regulus schaudert, wenn er sich ansieht. Sein stummer, geheimer Kampf gegen Den, der sich Dunkler Lord nennen lässt, zehrt an seinen Kräften und mergelt ihn aus, bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig ist. Aber er hat sich selbst dazu entschieden. Und er geht seine Wege immer zu Ende. Zumindest diesen einen.

Seine Haut leuchtet weiß, als er sich betrachtet, Augenbrauen und Haare heben sich rabenschwarz davon ab und der Umhang bauscht sich um seinen schmalen Körper wie ein Federkleid. Regulus fühlt sich wie die Nebelkrähe, als die ihm Severus so oft erschienen ist.

Severus mit den Augen so dunkel wie tausend Abgründe und Schluchten.

So vertraut, dass es schmerzt. So vertraut, dass es gefährlich geworden ist.

Regulus hat nie vorgehabt, niemals, so etwas wie Gefühle zu entwickeln. Er war jung und albern und dachte, er hätte _das_ im Griff, er hätte _sich _im Griff, bis ihm klar geworden ist, dass er sich eben _nicht_ im Griff hat in dieser einen speziellen Sache.

Er hat gelernt, die Erinnerung an den Tag im Schnee zu hassen und zu fürchten und zu hüten wie einen kostbaren Schatz. Er hat sie verflucht, aber es hat nichts geändert.

Regulus kennt sich selbst gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er Severus häufig genug angelächelt hat, um Grund für Spekulationen zu liefern, doch ihm ist auch bewusst, dass er zu unwichtig ist, als dass es irgendjemand mitbekommen hätte.

(Und er unterdrückt das Gefühl, dass es jemanden gibt, dem es dennoch aufgefallen ist, trotz allem. Er hofft nur, dass es nicht Bellatrix ist, weil er ihre Grausamkeit fürchtet und ihre spitze Zunge.)

Severus ahnt nichts. Severus, der Alchimist, der sich hinter Büchern und Kesseln vergräbt und an dem das süße Leben vorbeizieht wie eine Flut exotischer Düfte, ohne dass er auch nur ansatzweise interessiert den Kopf hebt und kostet.

Regulus ist dankbar dafür. Glaubt er. Es wäre doch eh nur alles viel komplizierter, wenn Severus Bescheid wüsste, findet er. Es ist zwar nicht gut, so wie es ist, aber es ist auch nicht so schlecht, dass er es ändern muss.

(Und ja, es ist nicht richtig, dass er so fühlt, Severus gegenüber, doch dann wiederum begreift er nicht, wie etwas, was so richtig scheint, falsch sein soll und die Philosophie ist ihm zu hoch. Er schweigt und behält seine wirren Gefühle und Gedanken für sich. Er will nicht, dass man ihn für verrückt hält. Oder für schwach. Oder für beides. Die Schande wäre nicht zu ertragen. Er muss an die Familie denken. Bellatrix hat es ihm eingebleut.)

**iv)**

Regulus schaut zu, wie seine Cousine heiratet.

Bellatrix trägt Schwarz, ein Kleid aus Samt und Seide und Rabenfedern, ihre Haare sind straff geflochten und mit silbernen Nadeln aufgesteckt, sie blitzen im Kerzenschein und Regulus bemerkt, wie sie in den dunklen Flechten aufleuchten wie Nebelfetzen.

Bellatrix trägt keinen Schmuck, aber sie hat den Kopf hoch erhoben und trägt ihr kaltes, grausames, schönes Lächeln wie eine Zierde. Rodolphus Lestrange hängt an ihren Lippen und Regulus sieht weg. Drüben steht Narcissa, so hell wie Bellatrix schwarz ist, und beinahe fällt es nicht auf, dass die dritte der Schwestern fehlt. Andromeda mit dem weichen, nachgiebigen Mund und den warmen Händen, die früher Regulus' Wangen liebkost haben.

(Manchmal gesteht er es sich einen Moment lang zu, sie zu vermissen. Es kommt nicht häufig vor.)

Regulus wirft einen raschen Blick auf seine Eltern und Orion hebt warnend eine Augenbraue. Benimm dich, heißt das. Regulus spricht Englisch, Französisch, Latein und die Sprache von Orion Black, die über mehr Drohgebärden und Flüche verfügt als jede andere, von der Regulus je gehört hat.

Er weiß, dass er der Nächste sein wird, derjenige, der bald an der Reihe ist.

Bellatrix hat geheiratet und Narcissa noch davor, nur er ist noch übrig, die beiden Anderen sind getilgt. Regulus hat sich jeden Gedanken an... _Sirius_ verboten. An den Bruder, den er braucht und nicht braucht, den er hasst und liebt und nie mehr sehen und nie wieder loslassen will. Willkommen im Reich der ambivalenten Gefühle, begrüßt er sich stumm.

Jemand berührt Regulus an der Schulter und er muss den Kopf nicht drehen. Er hat Gänsehaut bekommen und dann streift Severus' Umhang seinen Ellbogen. Regulus lächelt, automatisch, und blinzelt zur Seite. Severus sieht hager aus und wie jemand, der zu viel Zeit in dunklen Kellern und über zwielichtigen Kesselinhalten verbringt, aber seine Augen sind so intensiv wie sie es immer waren und Regulus schluckt schwer.

Er nickt dem Mann zu, den er für seinen einzigen Freund hält und über den er so wenig nachdenkt wie nur möglich, weil er Angst hat vor dem, was er entdecken könnte. Regulus traut sich nicht, sich zu fragen, _was wäre wenn_, weil der Gedanke zu köstlich und unwiderrufbar ist. Einmal gedacht, kann er nicht wieder zurückgenommen werden.

**v)**

„Ich habe auch Angst", sagt Severus nach einer langen Pause und Regulus lacht heftig auf. Sie haben drei Flaschen Feuerwhiskey geleert und er traut seinem Gehör nicht mehr.

„Nein", meint Severus und schüttelt bekräftigend den Kopf, „Ich habe wirklich Angst, auch wenn du es mir nicht glaubst. Dieser Krieg wird die Hölle und egal, wo wir stehen, wir können nur verlieren."

Regulus ist froh, dass jemand ehrlich zu ihm ist, auch wenn ihn diese Ehrlichkeit erschaudern lässt, weil sie keine Hoffnung in sich birgt. Er zuckt die Achseln. Irgendwann ist keine Kraft mehr da, um sich gegen sich selbst zu sperren. Er hätte Severus nie treffen sollen, doch er hat es getan und er wird die Konsequenzen tragen.

„Wir können kämpfen", erwidert Regulus langsam, die Zunge noch schwer vom Whiskey, aber die Gedanken klar. Severus' dunkler Blick bohrt sich schmerzhaft in seinen eigenen. Es dauert nur Sekunden, bis Regulus lächelt. Die Faszination, die von Severus ausgeht, ist immer noch da, sie legt sich wie eine Liebkosung um Regulus und hält ihn warm.

„Du hast dich geändert", stellt Severus langsam fest, mit einer Stimme so seidenweich wie dunkler Honig, „Keine Angst. Ich werde dich nicht verraten."

Regulus nickt. Er ist froh, dass Severus nicht gefragt hat, warum, wie es hatte passieren können. Regulus kann es nicht erklären. Aber er glaubt, mit einer Familie wie der seinen, wie hätte es da nicht passieren können? Er hatte nur zwei Möglichkeiten: ihren Prinzipien folgen oder seine eigenen finden. Es ist wie mit Kindern von Geistlichen, überlegt er, die in ihrer Kindheit so viel von Gott gehört haben, dass sie später aufhören, an ihn zu glauben.

Er hat so viel von der Dunklen Seite und dem Reinen Blut gehört, dass ihm das Gleiche passiert ist. Er hat aufgehört, daran zu glauben. Er hat Sirius gesehen und was auch immer sein großer Bruder ist, er ist ein Vorbild.

Sirius ist der Schmetterling und Severus sein dunkler Zwilling, der Nachtfalter.

Regulus liebt sie beide.

Sie sind seine Nebelkrähen. Wenn er sonst nichts mehr sieht, sieht er immer noch sie.

Und das reicht, um aus dem Nebel zu finden.

Zumindest hofft er das.

**Fin**


End file.
